


In The Name of Fire

by Hobbit_Master84



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Master84/pseuds/Hobbit_Master84
Summary: About a young Elven boy and his comrades on a mission to save Thadas again from the clutches of Lord Thorious. Who wants all of Thadas in the palm of his hand. The war between the Elven people and humans has begun to heightened ten fold...blood will be shed...will our heroes bring this war to peace, or are they doomed.





	In The Name of Fire

Havervestmire 34 Dragon,  
A few years since Corythius has been defeated and all of Thadas been saved. The Exulted council decided to disband the Inquisition since the threat was eliminated. But in the depths of Tavintor a new threat arises. A magister by the name of Lord Thorius begins to device a plan to take back Thadas from Orlaie, from the Empress. The Elves began an uprising due to Ambassador Briella’s tactful betrayal to Empress Celine, to gain back their land. 

Katilyne was summoned back to her clan. She couldn’t deny the request even if she wanted to. She had to protect her family. She had to leave Cullen and her son. She knew about the uprising but she hopped that it was just a rumor, she thought she had more time. Since Solas left everything began to tumble down. Even Divine Victoria couldn’t stop it, even with the power she had. Katilyne has been in a fog...She loved Cullen and Sennafain but nothing prepared them for this…”Damn you Solas, this is all your fault…” She thought to herself. She lost her arm to the infamous Dread Wolf. Solas cut it off before the fade killed her. 

“Cullen, I am so glad to see you...We need to speak. Well I speak, you listen.” Katilyne was so nervous, her palms were sweating. “What is it love, you can tell me anything.” Cullen told her. He kissed her lightly. She smiled. “Please sit…” she took a deep breathe. “ Please don't say anything until I am done. Cullen, I can't lie to you anymore...Sennafain is not your son, he’s Solas’s son. I slept with Solas while we had that big fight and you didn't touch me for months. I hated myself after I learned that I was pregnant. I lied and made you believe he was your’s.I can’t take him with me,he reminds me of the mistake I made...I do love him,but my clan will not allow him. To them, he’s unclean. I should of told you about this war between our people months ago. The next thing I am going to tell you is going to be difficult, for its half truth. I love you Cullen, more than life itself, but I can't stay. My people need me and I can't be with you and Sennafain. So I am leaving tonight. Please don't follow, I will kill you. “ Katilyne looked at Cullen. His expression was blank..all the color in his face drained. “I could forgive you for sleeping with Solas, as far as I am concerned Sennafain is my son..What I will not forgive you for is lying to me all these years that you loved me. Perhaps in the beginning you have, you kept pushing me away. I knew something was amidst. I loved you...and you used me...You were the inquisitor. And now you want to run, I never kept you from your clan. I never kept you prisoner.If you wish to leave, then leave. Run away from your son.” Cullen told her angrily. 

“Cullen, please understand, we can’t be...I am so sorry.” Katilyne walked out the house , where her clan was waiting for her. A tall Elvan man bowed to her and and she bowed back and turned back to Cullen and mouthed. “I will always love you, please take care of Sennafain. I am so sorry” and she left with them.

Sennafain came home and saw his father in a state that he never saw him before.  
He walked over to him and tried to shake him awake.”Da...Da, come on wake up.” Sennafain had no luck, so he just waited for Cullen to wake up. About an hour later Cullen woke up from his drunken stupor and saw Sennafain asleep in the corner. “Son?”He stumbled from the table and fell. Sennafain woke up from the noise. “Da?”He looked at Cullen,trying to focus the sleep from his eyes. “,how long did you...nevermind, you need to listen to me.” He got up and sat on the chair as Sennafain sat on the bed,”This sounds serious Da? What is going on and where is Mum?” Cullen looked at his son with sad eyes, he wished he didn’t have to tell him. “Son,listen to me...your mother...your mother left.”Sennafain didn’t understand at first. “She will be back, you worry to much.” He said with a smile. “No Sennafain, she left! She abandoned us...Your mother said she loves you but she couldn’t bring you with her, her clan wouldn’t accept you.” Cullen said fighting off the massive headache that was forming. “But..but why? Da, Mum wouldn’t abandon us.” Sennafain defended his mother. “You heard of the Dread Wolf? Your mother said you look alot like him, there is a reason for that..He is your father.” Cullen looked at his son, wishing this is some dream, that none of this is true, it was a nightmare from the lack of Lyrium.

Sennafain didn't know what to do...he couldn't wrap his mind around of what he's been told. "Wha...no, this isn't true, it's not true!" He shouted. "I am sorry..." Cullen tried to console his son. Sennafain pushed him away, he felt numb,he couldn’t breathe,he is not him, he’s not the dread wolf’s son,he can’t be. He left the house,running,Cassandra saw Sennafain run from the house and entered Cullen house.”Cullen?”She saw Cullen hunched over, bottles of mead everywhere. “Sweet Maker, Cullen what happened?” Cassandra asked the former commander.  
“Katilyne left Cassandra,she fucking left...She lied to me. She said that her people needed her. What is worse she slept with Solas and had Sennafain. Sennafain doesn’t deserve this...he needs his mother and she just abandoned him.” He said in a drunken slurr.” Cullen, you’re drunk,pull yourself together.” Cassandra demanded. He laughed.” I loved her, I still do, and she tears me apart, I knew things weren’t great after we fought Corythius, but Solas… Fucking solas behind my back...I should of seen it coming. “He said laughing . Cassandra never seen Cullen like this, its starting to scare her. “Cullen, I am sorry.” is the only thing she could say.  
"Forgive me…I really should look for Sennafain, he doesn’t understand, I don’t need him to do anything drastic. “ He starts to get up. “Sennafain needs to be alone right now, and you need to sober up. “ Cassandra said “I am fine, Cassandra .” He got up and stumbled in to her.” I loved her Cassandra, I fucking loved her and she betrayed me...Sennafain is my son...She said the war between our people is what convinced her to leave us...bullshit…” He said as he wrapped his arms around Cassandra.” He felt like his heart was torn from his chest. Cassandra hesitated  
but eventually she wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him. He cried into her shoulder. He finally pulled away.” I am sorry, please forgive me…” Cassandra looked at him, wishing she could say something, but nothing came to mind. Cullen looked at her with red swollen eyes. Cassandra hated seeing Cullen like this, a broken man. She opened her mouth to say something but Cullen lips sealed him. She was shocked and pulled him away and slapped him with such strength it left a mark on his cheek.” You are drunk , sober yourself up. Don’t you ever do that to me again, the next time you do, I will have your balls cut off.”She said angrily as she stormed out of Cullen’s house and rode off in the direction of Skyhold. Cullen stood there not moving for a few minutes before he put a hand on his cheek, he felt the heat of her palm.” Maker help me…”He said silently. 

Sennafain didn't look back, he didn't care if his father ran after him, he's not going back. He fought the urge to cry. His mother ran away, abandoned him, he is the dread wolf's son...he refused to believe it. “Maker why do you torture me, are you happy?!” He shouted at nothing, or maybe the trees. He wants this to be some dream, that's he's in the fade. “Do you always shout at trees, is this a hobby of yours. If so can you find a hobby that is more quiet.” a strange voice came from the trees. Sennafain looked around him, to see where the voice was coming from.  
“Senn, what is up with you, you could usually know its me.” Said a tall 6’ 5 “ gray and black haired qunari named Alazim coming from the group of trees. “I don’t want want to talk about, I want to left alone…”He was a bit colder than he wanted to be, but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. He wanted his head to quit spinning.” Fine, but you aren’t helping anything if you keep yelling at the trees.”Alazim said leaning against one of the trees. Sennafain rolled his eyes. “Lets go to the usual spot, I will explain there.” He walked to a river bed, where he and Alazim played when they were kids.”So are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you.” He smirked at Sennafain. “I am no mood for your advances Alazim…” He said playing with a blade of grass. “Wow it must be serious, you usually flirt right back.” He sat next to his friend. “I just learned something that I wished I never wanted to know...you remember the story of the Dread Wolf?”Sennafain asked. “Yeah, I remember you tell me somethings about the guy.” Sennafain looked down to the ground. “I learned that I am his son..my mum abandoned us...so yeah,this whole thing is fucked up…”He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. “ Damn, but how do you know that are the son of the dread wolf?” Alazim asked him. “My mum apparently had a one night stand with Solas and boom I was born,I really didn’t fit in anyway, now I know why.” He started to tear up.”I think I am being punished…”he cried into his knees.  
“For what? Being born? Senn,listen to me you’re still the same kid I met when my Dad came to your Mum for some advice years ago. But I understand, having a bomb dropped like that would upset me to.But you are not the only injured party here. Your dad is suffering to.” Alazim explained. Sennafain looked at him. “Who’s side are you on?” He asked angrily. “I am totally on your side Senn, but don’t you think your Dad is going through this mess as well. I mean your Mom left, that has to hurt the both of you.” Alazim said looking at the water. “No one told you to be the voice of reason Ali.” Sennafain told him as he threw a rock in the water. “Blame Bull.” Alazim laughed a little. “ I intend to.” He smiled back. “I don’t want to go back home....yet.”  
Senna said still wanting to cry. “Don’t, stay here or come home with me.” Alazim suggested. “I am sure Bull would like to hear what you just learned.” Senna looked at him. “I am not ready to admit this to myself yet.” He didn’t want to leave this place. He wanted this just to be a dream.He wanted to wake up.”Well if you’re going to stay out here,I am staying to. Besides it’s like we are camping, like when we were kids.” Alazim said leaning back so his elbows are on the grass.” I appreciate it Ali, but I want to be left alone.” Sennafain told him again. “Fine be stubborn, but I will be back later to check on you.” He told him as he got up and started to walk back home. “Thanks Mum.”Sennafain called after him. Alazim flipped him the bird before he disappeared among the trees. He began to cry into his knees again, he eventually fell asleep. When he awoke it was dark. “Damn how long have I been out?” He thought to himself. He got up but something wasn’t right...something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it. “You look lost.” Said a voice that came from all around him. He remained silent and his eyes began to  
adjust to his surroundings. “Ah, just like your Mother, cautious. How refreshing to find one so strong.”the voice hissed.”Who are you?” asked Sennafain.”Oh you will know it time strong one.But for right now you have a little mission to go on. You see there is someone that wants to have blood split on the Altar of the Sun. If that happens all of Thadus is doomed...again.” Sennafain was confused.”You have to travel to Tavintor, to seek a man that calls himself Lord Thorious. He is the man that blood will be split...but there is a prophecy in which all of Thadus desperately seeks.” Said the voice. “What is the prophecy?”Senna asked.”Oh you have to find out yourself, I am not giving all the secrets away, Strong one. But you must go soon...Lord Thorious will not lay dormant for long.”The voice faded and everything went back to normal.  
“Did I have a dream?”He thought to himself as a familiar voice was heard. 

“Hey Senn, you want to get something to eat? You have to be hungry by now.” Alazim asked him. “Um yeah...sure” He said as he walked with Alazim to the local tavern for some grub. “So a voice told you to go to Tavintor and seek some guy to fill a prophecy...are you sure you heard this, and didn’t dream it Senn?” Alazim asked as he took a bite out of his meat pie.”I really don’t know but it beats staying around here,wondering what if...besides I want to find my Mum, and asked her if this whole thing was worth it...tearing me and Da apart.” He said as he drank his non alcoholic mead.”Are you sure you want to learn the answer to that Senn?”Alazim asked as he took another bite. “Yeah,I think I deserve to know,don’t you think?” Sennafain asked looking down at his own meat pie. His stomach growled and he took a big bite and wondered why this meal was so popular, it tasted like shit. Everyone at the tavern looked worn down, and defeated due the war going on. He would have to leave at nightfall when his dad would be asleep. “Fine if you’re going, I am going to.I can’t have you out there by yourself. I know you can take care of yourself Senn, but you need a front line bodyguard.” Alazim said as he drank his mead. “You sound just like your dad.” Sennafain said with a smile.”Well I did learn from the best.” Alazim boosted.”We have to leave tonight, without our parents realizing it.”Sennafain said as he ate more of his shit pie.”Well that won’t be hard, Bull gets drunk every night,Father hates it. But it’s Father I am more concerned about but he’s away on a trip to Manrathous.” Alazim said as he finished his meal and leaned back on his chair.” Well then we should get packed up and head out soon.” Sennafain said as he finished eating. “Well this is going to be interesting to say the least.” Alazim said with a smile.”But remember if you they do find us and catch us, we are good as dead.”Sennafain looked at his friend and leaned forward.”I like a challenge. Meet me at the spot in a few hours.” Sennafain got up and paid for his meal and headed back home. He knows his Da, would be furious but he need not to focus on that now.” See you in a bit Senn.” Alazim headed home, knowing Bull already began drinking. And thus the adventure for the young elven boy and his quniari friend begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus the adventure for this young elven boy and his qunari friend begins. What parills will they face, who will they meet on the way to Tavintor?


End file.
